mytelekinesisfandomcom-20200214-history
Pyrokinesis
Pyrokinesis is the telekinetic ability over fire. Several works of fiction explain pyrokinetic powers as being the ability to excite or speed up an object's atoms, increasing their thermal energy until they ignite, not necessarily objects, but also air particles. In The Science of Stephen King, authors Gresh and Weinberg argue that this is "vaguely possible", but characterize it as "generally the stuff of comic books", such as Marvel Comics' Human Torch and Pyro. Without some form of electromechanical device, such as a device to release several of the compounds that do spontaneously ignite upon contact with the oxygen in air (such as silane, a pyrophoric gas, or rubidium), or some form of triggering device located at the source of the fire, there is no scientifically known method for the brain to trigger explosions and fires at a distance.[5] Examples of claimed pyrokinesis In the case of A.W. Underwood, a 19th-century African-American who achieved minor celebrity with the purported ability to set items ablaze, scientists suggested concealed pieces of phosphorus may have instead been responsible. White phosphorus ignites in air at about 30°C; as this is slightly below body temperature, the phosphorus could be readily ignited by breath or rubbing.[6] In March 2011, a 3 year-old girl in Antique Province, Philippines gained media attention for mysteriously producing and predicting fire. The town mayor himself witnessed firsthand how a pillow burned after the girl said "pillow... fire." Many other people including the local chief of police and fire officers saw how the girl caused fire without physical contact to the objects. Believed to be possessed by evil spirits, the girl was baptized and at the moment of baptism a bulletin board in the church mysteriously burned. Pyrokinesis a powerful and dangerous telekinetic power that if you learn, you must' ''be careful if you dont want to burn a building. '''Now onto the pyrokinesis techniques: Pyrokinesis ranges from being able to move a candle's fire at will to being able to set something on fire. Creating fire out of nowhere is impossible, but with sheer determination you might be able to make something burn. This is accomplished by mentally heating an object which even though extremely rare is possible. I haven't personally done it, but I've seen it a couple of times. Training: A) Read This article to understand the basics of telekinesis. In order to perform pyrokinesis - or any type of kinesis for that matter - you need to have the same fundamentals required for telekinesis. B) Get a candle and light it. C) Take it to a windless place. Remember that you HAVE to move it with your mind without the use of any physical means. If you use the wind for example, you're cheating and it's not gonna work for you. D) Now try to control the flame. Here's a tip: Make the flame seem like an extension of your body. Imagine that you can control it just the way you can control your hands. It will take you a while to get used to this feeling, but eventually you will succeed. E) When you're able to control the flame, move on to a more difficult exercise: Create the flame. As I mentioned above, this can only occur if you mentally heat the object (In this case the candle) until it burns. Making the fire is impossible... just a note, creating ANYTHING is impossible - our mind is only capable of "playing" with the object rather than creating them. F) Tips: Keep trying! This may take a while, but it's definitely worth it.